When You Date a Total Stranger
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: Austin Moon has a stalker problem. Ally Dawson has a social problem. Could "fake dating" solve both of their problems? She'll get the guy she wants, and he'll get his creeper off his back. That's a deal that just might work, but will their "fake love" end up being more than pretend? You'll never really know what can happen When You Date a Total Stranger. Auslly.
1. When You Make the Deal

**Why hello there to all who decided to click on the link and read my story! Welcome to When You Date a Total Stranger!**

**So I'm so excited to finally publish this! Especially because it's my birthday! But I've been working really hard on it so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Here's the full summary of the story:**

**Full Summary:** Regular old Ally Dawson lives the same old routine life day after day, doing the same things like Writing Songs, Working at her dad's music store Sonic Boom, and fawning over cell-phone cart cutie Dallas. But one day, when a blond boy by the name Austin Moon walks (or rather imposes) himself into her life, things begin changing for Plain Jane, Ally Dawson. When the two begin a fake relationship, what will come out of it? The plans they originally made, or a real love? You never know what's going to happen When You Date a Total Stranger.

**So that brings us to Chapter Uno! **

**And like all good stories do, we begin with the classic line…**

**Once Upon a Time, a Deal was Made**

_Once Upon a Time _Ally Dawson sat at the little table outside of her favorite Starbucks in the mall, writing God knows what in her infamous favorite book. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose and she was smiling. Everything was perfect, just as it always was.

But, nobody's life is that good of a fairytale.

All plots to all stories have some sort of twists and turns that make the story exciting and the reader eager to continue.

This is the beginning of the not so average day of Ally Dawson.

* * *

So there she was, just sitting in her usual spot, writing in the same book as she did every morning before going to work at her father's well known music store, Sonic Boom.

It was 9:15 and her schedule was running on time as usual, when she saw something out of the corner of her chocolate colored eyes. A blonde haired boy was speed walking toward her table. With a sense of urgency, he sat down at the chair across from her and tapped the table with one hand while rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"I'm really sorry, but just bear with me for a second!" He apologized frantically ducking his head a bit. Soon in Ally's sight another blonde came into view, her hair was in a held back in a clip and her side bangs covered her left eye. Her hair swished around as her head moved as she was looking for something.

The boy across from her looked around his shoulder once and grabbed Ally's book from her hand to cover the back of his head.

"Excuse me mister, but give me back my book!" That was Ally's number one rule. No one. Touches. The book.

Apparently, the blonde haired girl must have found what she had been looking for, because she giddily walked over to the two of them.

"Austin! What are the odds of seeing you here?" She cried perkily. The blonde boy, who Ally had now discovered was named Austin, sheepishly put the book down on the table where Ally snatched it back. Ally rolled her eyes, but waited to watch the exchange between the two strangers in front of her.

"Nikki…how nice to see you?" Ally almost laughed at the boy's sarcastic and questioning tone.

"It's great to see you to!" She cried and looked towards Ally, "And who's this?"

"I'm just-" Ally attempted to explain her part in this situation. Or rather, her non-existing part.

"She's just my amazing, wonderful, and don't forget beautiful girlfriend," Austin finished for her with a wink. Ally felt her jaw drop and her cheeks get hot. Who was this stranger to come over and label her as his girlfriend?

But as she looked into the desperate eyes across from her, her heart couldn't help but reach out for him. For once in her life, Ally decided to make a bold decision of her own.

"Austin, stop!" Ally bit her lip, pretending to be embarrassed; she grabbed the hand of the boy across from her and looked up innocently at the girl.

"I'm Ally. And you are? Sorry, Austin's never mentioned you," Nikki looked appalled at her words, and glancing at Austin, he looked relieved. Nikki smiled and gritted her teeth.

"Funny, Austin's never mentioned _you _either," she looked about ready to explode, and her eye had begun to twitch. Then, she seemed to calm herself.

"Have a nice day _Austin _and _Ally_," she smiled a fake a smile and walked away from the duo, her eye still twitching. Ally making one more bold choice, decided to call out to her.

"Sorry, I never did get your name!" Ally couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the perky blonde stop and clench her fists, but soon continue walking.

Austin, while still sitting across from her, leaned back releasing her hand and let out a sigh of relief "You have no idea, thank you _so much!" _

Ally just reached over and slapped him.

"I probably deserved that,"

Ally slapped him again.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Nobody touches my book!" She replied "Oh, and I'm Ally Dawson by the way," She smiled at him in a way that made him gape at her.

"Austin Moon," He replied "Nice meeting you."

There was an awkward pause between the two as they just stared at each other, finally taking in each other's presence.

"So? Are you going to explain what that was?" Ally impatiently crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right. You probably deserve an explanation," He replied "So that, was my crazy…stalker? Her name is Nikki Rosatti-"

"Wait... Rosatti? I think I know that name! But, I can't put my finger on exactly where…" Ally's thoughts faded and Austin raised an eyebrow, then continuing.

"Right, anyways, so she's had this crazy crush on me since we sat next to each other in history back in the 6th grade. She thought I liked her too, which I didn't, but she got super clingy. Luckily when 7th grade rolled around she had moved to like Wisconsin, but just a few months ago she came back and let's just say her little crush hasn't disappeared," he paused and laughed nervously "So today when she showed up at my house, like she does every morning, I freaked and so I climbed out the window-"

"Out the window? Are you aware of how unsafe that is? What if you fell off the roof? Or if you broke the window and then at night you'd get sick because there would be a breeze and I'm going to stop talking now," Ally looked down at her feet when she saw the bored expression on Austin's face.

"So since I always go to the beach in the morning, I figured I could fake her out by coming to the mall instead, but she found me and then I saw you sitting here by yourself and I came up with the brilliant plan of saying I had a girlfriend so she'd finally back off. And that is my explanation." He smiled leaning back with his arms behind his head.

Gathering her pen, and her special book, Ally stood up.

"Interesting, Glad I could help, but I'm off to work. Bye Austin." Ally smiled at him and he looked a bit confused.

"Wait, Ally?" She turned around smiling again "I know this is crazy, because we only just met and stuff, but to get Nikki off my back, she's going to have to see me with a girl for a little while. How about you and I come up with a deal,"

"Look Austin, I'm glad I could help, but I really don't have time to be in a relationship, especially with someone I just met." She denied, understanding exactly what he was implying.

"But that's the thing, it wouldn't be a real relationship!" Austin stood up, getting excited over his own plan "You and I would just make an effort to be seen in front of her sometimes and then she'll get the hint to move on! It brilliant!"

"Ok calm you horses. So let's say I do help you with this. What's in it for me?" Ally asked him raising an eyebrow. Austin paused, his mind at a standstill. Money? No… Jewelry? No… What does he have that the girl could possibly need from him?

Suddenly, a brown haired boy walked out from Starbucks behind them. Ally suddenly looked down blushing and started pulling at her skirt.

"Hey Ally," He greeted nonchalantly.

"Oh h-hey Dallas," She smiled nervously and Austin's face lit up, watching the brown haired boy walk away from them. Austin then began laughing at Ally.

"W-what?" She felt herself becoming self-conscience. What was he laughing at?

"That's perfect!" Ally looked at him confused, so he explained himself further "Him, I can get you him." Austin's brilliant plan seemed to be turning out for him after all.

"What? What makes you think I'd be interested in him? Just because his hair flops just the right way…and he has those kind eyes…why would you think that?" Ally once again felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"If he saw you with me, it might make him jealous," Austin tempted. Ally looked between Austin and the fading figure of Dallas in the background. Making her last bold move of the day, Ally looked back at Austin, determination on her face.

She stuck out her hand, but Austin shook his head and stuck out his pinky. She rolled her eyes and laughed at the childish gesture, but locked her pinky with his.

"Austin Moon, you have a deal!"

**Yay! First chapter is up! I feel so accomplished! I've been working on this story for weeks and it's finally up!**

**So basically, the regular updates will be on every other ****Tuesday. ****Though the next chapter may come either a bit sooner or later, because I'm going away to California and I'm not sure what kind of internet access I'm gonna have…**

**Please review! I'd love some feedback! Consider it a birthday gift, since afterall today IS my birthday…(:**

**Plus, I have this goal. I want this story to be the first to reach 1,000 reviews on this archive! Think you guys can make that happen?**

**Thanks! Keep Reading!**

**~When. In. Doubt- Write. It. Out**


	2. When You Play Twenty Questions

**I'd like to start this second chapter off by saying THANKYOU ALL FOR BEING SO AMAZING! And really sorry for the delay! I got super busy!**

**17 reviews! That's awesome for the first chapter! And thank you guys for all the birthday wishes (:**

**I'd also like to send a general shout-out to anyone who added this to their favorites/alerts! Thankyou!**

**So anyways, I'll stop talking now, enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter Two!**

* * *

**When You Play Twenty Questions  
**

After a silent walk towards her family owned music store, Ally showed Austin up to her practice room, a place only meant for her…and some storage supplies.

"Nice space?" Austin offered and she looked at him rolling her eyes, yet smiled anyway.

"Thanks, this is where I like to be a lot, when I'm not working my shift downstairs," She explained sitting on a piano bench "it's a lot less crowded up here."

"Do you play?" Austin asked her nodding his head toward the piano.

"Yea, I've been playing since I'm little. I'm not like amazing or anything though," _Yep, I'm not so amazing that some of the most prestigious schools were scouting me only a few years ago._ _Why would you think that?_

"Cool," he sat down on a few stacked boxes across from her "So I think we should come up with a story."

"A story? What are we doing writing a book?" She snickered at her own little comment, but Austin was unfazed, so Ally put a serious face back on "Sorry, what story?"

"Like how we got together, where we met, etc. etc." He explained and she nodded "So how about, you and I met two weeks ago at a party."

"Yea, nobody would fall for that. I'm not exactly the 'party girl'," She smiled sheepishly.

"Ok then so…how about we were both at IHOP when-"

"Yea, I don't eat pancakes, so naturally people don't find me at the 'International House of Pancakes'," She explained once again and his jaw dropped.

"What kind of sick-human being doesn't eat pancakes?" He exclaimed, the thought disturbing him.

Ally raised her right hand "This one." Austin sighed.

"You know Austin, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm sure you'll find a solution to your Nikki problem soon!" Ally told him, he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No! C'mon Ally this will work! Trust me! Don't you want things to work out with that Dalton guy?" Austin asked her panicked as she began walking towards the door.

"Dallas," she corrected him "And how can I trust someone I barely even know?"

"Ally Dawson, I gave you my word. I don't care if I've known you your whole life, or the past five minutes, I promise you, you can trust me," His brown eyes bore into her own, and for a second she felt herself getting lost. But then reality started sinking in and she backed away smiling, she held out her hand again.

"Alright, I trust you," But instead of shaking her hand, Austin reached out his arms and gave her a brief hug. She noted that he smelt of pine and toothpaste, and she thought the two scents complimented each other nicely.

"So, maybe we should start by getting to know each other. 20 questions?" He asked, eyebrows raised. She nodded smiling and sat back down on the bench "You start."

"Alright," she began "Favorite Animal?"

"Hmm, I like Kangaroos, but stuffed Dolphins are awesome," he thought, then quickly coughed "Not that I have a stuffed dolphin or anything," Ally laughed at his reddening face

"I have the cutest little stuffed Dolphin named Dougie; you'll have to meet him sometime!" She teased and he shoved her shoulder.

"Alright, how about your favorite color?" he asked, not thinking of a better question to ask. She pondered for a bit.

"Yellow, it's nice and bright, and full of life," Though he agreed it was a nice color; he seemed to prefer red judging by the color of his T-shirt and matching sneakers.

"What's your full name?" She thought aloud and he dropped his head mumbling "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Auzinmncarstomoo" He mumbled a bit louder and she laughed, asking him to repeat it one more time.

"Austin Monica Christopher Moon," He finally told her and hung his head back down. Ally couldn't contain the laughter from her belly as she nearly fell off the piano bench.

"Monica?!" She wiped a tear and adjusted her position on the bench "Care to explain that further?"

"Well, my parents just liked the name Austin. Moon is obviously just unchangeable. Christopher is my confirmation name and Monica after my grandma…" He looked mortified "I can't believe I actually told you that,"

"Ha well, maybe you can learn something about me. You turn," She smiled.

"No fair I'm bad at this…Favorite…place to be?"

"The park in the middle of the mall, it's really nice over there. Maybe we could have a 'date' there when we run into Nikki." She grinned at him, putting air quotes around 'date' "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother named Charlie who's younger than me, he's awesome," He explained, then smiled "Last Boyfriend?"

Ally looked at the ground "Well, unless you count the boy in fifth grade who invited me to come to his house so I could help him with his homework…none,"

Austin laughed a bit then realized Ally was completely serious "Oh, sorry. Don't worry, someone real will come alone eventually," he offered a sheepish grin and she blushed at her own embarrassment. "Maybe if this all works out, you'll get together with that Daley boy,"

"Dallas," she corrected again and he just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

She sighed, "Nervous Habit?"

He thought for a bit, "I guess…I don't really know?"

"You were rubbing the back of your neck a lot around Nikki," Ally pointed out and he wagged his finger at her.

"Right! Very observant," He winked at her "Same question, nervous habit?"

"I chew on my hair" She rolled her eyes at his grossed out expression.

"Alright then, Best Friend?" She asked.

"Desmond Worthy, or Dez…he's a bit of a character," Austin explained and Ally perked up.

"I think I know him! He was in my science class last year! He always asked the teacher to dissect a frog and every day he brought his own frog in his backpack, but it was still alive!" Ally laughed, but was a bit disturbed by the memory "Yea, he is a bit of a character."

"What about you? Who's your best friend?"

"Trish de la Rosa," Ally said without hesitation "Don't worry you'll meet her soon enough. If you haven't seen her working at every possible job in the mall yet," Austin's laughter was his response and she gave him a look to let him know she was serious, his laughter died down.

"Favorite Food?" She questioned him.

Austin's eyes narrowed at her "Pancakes," he shook his head in disgust at her and looked away. Ally scoffed at him.

"Excuse me? Pickles are so much better!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and held her head high.

"Whatever, you un-american girl!" Austin shook his head, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips "Favorite Ice Cream flavor?"

"Fruity Mint Swirl," She answered with no hesitation "Favorite Movie?"

"Zaliens, any of them," He replied and Ally rolled her eyes. He question her "What?"

"You boys and your horror movies, I'll never understand!" She sighed, he just shook his head at her.

"Do you like to dance?" Austin gestured shimmie-ing a bit and Ally laughed.

"I do but trust me; I'm no good at it! I'd break something even attempting to," She laughed at herself and bit down on her lip.

"You can't be that bad," His smile was genuine but she shrugged.

"Trust me, I am," She stated "Biggest fear?"

He looked around the room nervously "Pass."

"No passes!" She laughed standing up and poking his shoulder, "biggest fear?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" he exclaimed and Ally sighed but she understood, and decided to let this go.

"Fine, next question." She breathed and his features brightened, knowing she had let him avoid the topic.

"Haha, sure they are. What about you? What are you afraid of?" He retaliated.

"I have horrible stage fright," she admitted openly, biting down on her lower lip.

"Oh, I guess that's normal for some people. I love performing on the other hand." He shrugged and she was relieved that he didn't ask why.

"Anyways, hmmm favorite instrument?"

"Well, I would show off every single instrument I could play- _ahem-_all 37 of them," he coughed violently and non-convincingly and Ally couldn't help but giggle "but I have to say guitar."

"I know how to play a few songs on guitar," she admitted and he smiled.

"What about you? Any particular instrument that you love?" he wondered.

Ally smirked at him before correctly sitting herself down on the piano bench, dusting off the hem of her dress. After stretching her knuckles she began to play a very experienced song, whether it was from Boq or Mozart, Austin wouldn't know; but Ally had pulled it off effortlessly.

"I'll take that as the piano," he laughed, still somewhat impressed. "How could you be so afraid of being on stage when you can play that well?"

"Is that going to be your final question?" Ally asked him and he thought about it.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna save my last question for a rainy day," he replied smiling at her and she grinned wildly back.

"Perfect, that saves me from answering that then," She giggled "But I still have one more question."

He nodded "Go on."

"What is your biggest dream?"

"I wanna be a musician. I've always loved music since I was really young," he said "it's like my escape from the world. I think one of the best parts about "dating" you, other than the fact that despite being kind of nerdy your kind or awesome, will be that we'll probably get to hang out around here…and there's a lot of music here."

He grinned at her and Ally felt herself blush but returned the smile.

"So were done here?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yep, I'm gonna save question 20 for a special occasion, but for now game over."

"So then what's out story?" Ally cocked an eyebrow and Austin began to explain.

"I came to Sonic Boom, looking to by a new guitar, and you couldn't help but fall for my dashing good looks," he smirked, flipping his hair and she snorted.

"How about you came to Sonic Boom looking for a new guitar and thought I was a one-of-a-kind girl who you just had to ask out," she poked him in the side and he shrugged.

"Sounds fine," he admitted "But you still thought my looks were dashing,"

She laughed. "Well then Austin, I can honestly say I'll look forward to being you fake girlfriend." She smiled.

"And Ally, I can tell you I can't wait to be your fake boyfriend," he stuck his hand out and she went to give him a hug. Then he held his arms out to give her a hug and she went to shake his hand. They both laughed.

"Let the pretending begin!" He announced grabbing her hand and bringing her down out of the practice room. Ally couldn't help but laugh at the energy the boy grasping onto her hand possessed.

* * *

**Kinda short I know. But hey the word count was 1,700! That's not THAT bad!**

**Anonymous review replies!**

**Bubba- Aww thanks!**

**Ciara- Really? I'm so glad you liked it! Haha I hope I reach 1,000 too (: and thanks!**

**Guest- Yay! And tell your friend I say happy belated birthday!**

**Emily- Aww I hope so, glad you liked it!**

**DrizzleOfDarkness- I'm TOTALLY using this! I hope you don't mind me stealing it…haha I'll give you credit! Glad you like it so much!**

* * *

**So for the future, I'll be replying to ALL anonymous reviews (Well unless they only say something like 'Good' or 'Update', so if you have ANYTHING you want to say, anything at all, just review (: And for those of you with accounts, I'll be replying to you too! Just I'll PM you because otherwise that'd be a lot of review reply's in an author's note…haha!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading guys! Review please? Let me know what you think! Suggestions? Questions? Concerns? **

**We got 17 reviews for the last chapter, think we can hit 20 this time?  
**

**I've also decided that with school coming up, my updates aren't gonna be every other week. Probably once a month, but don't worry! I have a bunch of awesome one-shot ideas that will come out during that month long wait!  
**

* * *

**Oh and HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE PROMO FOR ALBUMS&AUDITIONS? BECAUSE I CAN'T EXPLAIN MY EMOTIONS INTO A COMPLETE SENTENCE! dnsfdosignofdsn I was PM-ing Miss-Rainy-Skies (her stories are AWESOME) and her comment on it was just TOO FUNNY (and accurate) that I HAVE to share it with you guys!  
**

**"...And the part where he holds up the 'miss you' sign. HIS FACE! HIS FACE! HIS SAD LITTLE FACE! They need to make out. They need to make babies. Someone just...UGHHH. I need the episode."**

**Yep that basically sums it up!**

* * *

**Keep Reading!**

**~When. In. Doubt- Write. It. Out (I think from here on out I'll just be signing off as Carlie)**


	3. When You Don't Know What to Wear

**Woohoo! It's update time! I realize a month is a bit long of a wait, but I promise my lack of updating is just because I was starting to settle into school. **

**Unfortunately because of that evil place though, this will probably only be updated at the end of every month **** BUT! I promise, I'm going to write at least one oneshot that will come out somewhere towards the middle of the month, every month! So expect the next one-shot around… the week of Oct. 14****th****? I might even make it Halloween related if you guys want! Send me some ideas!**

**Oh and thank you for the amazing 13 reviews! Shoutout to my favorite review of the month: AmethystR5 for the awesome Hunger Games reference! **

**By the way guys, the more awesome your review, the more likely you are to get a shout out ;)**

**But anyways, enough blabbing! Let's just get to the chapter ;)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"So then what's out story?" Ally cocked an eyebrow and Austin began to explain._

_"I came to Sonic Boom, looking to buy a new guitar, and you couldn't help but fall for my dashing good looks," he smirked, flipping his hair and she snorted._

_"How about you came to Sonic Boom looking for a new guitar and thought I was a one-of-a-kind girl who you just had to ask out," she poked him in the side and he shrugged._

_"Sounds fine," he admitted "But you still thought my looks were dashing,"_

_She laughed. "Well then Austin, I can honestly say I'll look forward to being you fake girlfriend." She smiled._

_"And Ally, I can tell you I can't wait to be your fake boyfriend," he stuck his hand out and she went to give him a hug. Then he held his arms out to give her a hug and she went to shake his hand. They both laughed._

_"Let the pretending begin!" He announced grabbing her hand and bringing her down out of the practice room. Ally couldn't help but laugh at the energy the boy grasping onto her hand possessed._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**When You Don't Know What to Wear**

Once Austin and Ally had left Sonic Boom, Austin had put together a plan.

"So I know you aren't exactly a 'party girl' but tonight there's a bonfire at the beach and I'm performing a few cover songs for the party. Since I'm performing, Nikki will definitely make an appearance," He explained "So if you came with me, cheered me on in the crowd, maybe give me a big hug after the performance, we could get Nikki to back off a bit!"

"Thanks for the invite Austin, but can we find a different way to be seen in front of her? Beaches and I don't really work together," Ally explained and Austin stopped walking to face her.

"You live in Miami… and you don't like the beach?" She shook her head "You really are something, Dawson."

"Thanks….I think," Ally laughed and as they walked into the food court of the mall, she saw Dallas working at his regular post at the cell phone accessory cart. She sighed out loud and Austin caught her gaze. A knowing smile appeared on his face.

"Hold on right there Ally, I'll get you to come to this party!" Austin exclaimed and started heading towards Dallas.

"What?" Ally asked, Austin's actions being processed a little too slowly "Austin wait!"

She didn't want to follow Austin, oh no, she couldn't go near Dallas at all. She was more the type of girl to watch from a distance and make a fool of herself when she had an excuse to talk to him. She watched as Austin chatted casually with him.

She made mental notes about the two of the boys. Austin moved his hands around when he talked. Dallas shoved his in his pockets. Austin balanced his weight evenly between both his legs and was able to stand still. Dallas shuffled back and forth. Austin wore jeans, sneakers, a plaid shirt and a tie. Dallas wore a T-shirt, basketball shorts and sandals. Both had floppy hair despite the difference in color and both had warm, brown eyes.

She began to wonder why she was comparing the two at all. Dallas, her crush, a boy she'd watch from afar. Austin was just her fake boyfriend who'd she met only a few hours ago. So why did she need to know how they were different and how they were similar?

Soon enough, Austin was walking back towards Ally with a smile on his face, "So I'll pick you up for the party around 8ish?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Come on Ally, don't tell me your going to say no to this party when David-"

"Dallas," she corrected

"Right, whatever. Don't tell me your not going when he'sis going to be there," he grinned down at her and she became more confused.

"How did you get him to come?" She asked.

"I just went up and casually told him I wanted to get my girlfriend a new phone case or charm or something, and that I was going to give it to her at the bonfire tonight, he asked what bonfire I was talking about so I told him where it was and that he should come hang out, he said sure and I said see you tonight and left. You know, something simple like that," He shrugged.

"So you invited him to the bonfire with a buying merchandise excuse and he didn't think it was weird that you actually didn't buy anything?"

"So particular aren't you? Have to know all the details missy?" He tapped her nose. She scrunched her face up and he laughed.

"So yea, I'll pick you up at 8; wear something casual, and yellow!" He cried over his shoulder as he began sprinting away.

"But- Wait! Austin!" She exclaimed. He laughed and knew he had succeeded in getting her to go to the bonfire with him. Ally sighed and decided to call a cab to get home. She would have to get ready to go to this party and be flaunted off as Austin Moon's new girlfriend.

A few hours later, while picking out her outfit, Ally was on the phone.

"Wait, so you, _Allyson Marie Dawson,_ are actually going to a party tonight!" Trish gasped overdramatically "I thought I'd never see the day,"

"Yeah, kind of. My…friend, Austin, invited me," Ally stated awkwardly.

"Austin? Austin who?" Trish began getting excited "Is Dallas out of the picture? Finally! No offense Als but you two would not have made a very good couple! He's too…like you. Shy and awkward. You need a guy who's out there, who's different then you but fits you perfectly! I'm so glad you're over-"

"Trish, I'm not over Dallas."

"Oh…pshht I knew that! You guys are totally cute together…" Trish speedily replied. Ally laughed.

"I actually might see him tonight at the bonfire party! You should come," She offered and Trish sighed on the other end of the line.

"You know I would Ally, but I already told you I'm working a late shift at 'Seriously Sally Outfitters' and they don't pay me until the end of the night, otherwise I would definitely ditch."

"Ugh, I don't have anything nice to wear!" Ally exclaimed throwing her last rejected top onto her bed which was already piled high with outfits. Who was she trying to impress again? Austin? No. She was trying to impress Dallas, and make Nikki jealous. That was her mission. But she couldn't find anything that was beach worthy, casual, or yellow like Austin had told her too.

"Come down here, I can help you find an outfit. Plus I get an employee discount so I'll buy you the clothes and you can pay me back later," Trish suggested and Ally smiled. Looking at the clock she saw it was only 5:30. Plenty of time for her to find an outfit, come home and get ready for the party.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few!" Hanging up Ally went down the stairs of her home and called out to her father, Lester Dawson.

"Dad I'm taking the car! Going over to Trish's newest job!" Ally called and smiled at the fact that though she was a junior in high school, she was 17 and legally allowed behind the wheel of a car by herself.

"Alright sweetie! Don't text and drive! Don't speed! Look out for the other drivers! Pay attention to the law!" His concerned voice replied and she smiled.

"Not going to jail today dad, I'll be safe. Bye!" And with a final goodbye she locked the big white door behind her and got into her dad's Toyota Camry and drove away.

Upon reaching the boutique, she saw her best friend sitting at the counter while reading the store's catalogue, one shoulder leaning on the counter, her hand propping her head up.

"You're actually reading the store's catalogue?" Ally took her friend out of her reading trance.

"What? No," and she dropped the catalogue to reveal a Pop Beat Magazine with several infamous stars on the cover ranging from Austin Mahone to One Direction. Ally laughed.

"Of course, Trish. See, this is why I won't hire you to work at Sonic Boom," Ally explained and Trish just shrugged, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Eh, I don't want to work there anyway. I'm already there way too much," She replied and clapped her hands together.

"Welcome to 'Seriously Sally's Outfitters' where we seriously give you the look you've been waiting for!" Trish smiled enthusiastically and Ally couldn't help but giggle at her friend's energetic approach at the store's lame slogan.

"Ok, I need an outfit that is beachy, yet casual. And it has to be yellow." Ally recited remembering what Austin had told her.

"Why does it have to be yellow?" Trish wondered aloud and began leading her throughout the store, stopping at a rack and browsing through it.

"I don't know, Austin told me to wear yellow," Ally replied, wondering herself why the boy wanted her to wear a specific color.

"Which Austin is this? I didn't even know you knew an Austin!" Trish exclaimed. She suddenly held up a tight black top "how about this with a yellow skirt?"

"Sounds good, where are the skirts?" Ally followed the direction in which Trish pointed whilst Trish went in another direction to look for shoes. The boutique was small enough they could communicate without yelling. Plus their conversation would be private due to the fact that the only woman who had been in here had left 5 minutes after Ally entered, empty handed, not finding anything to her liking.

"Don't avoid my question, which Austin? Austin Jones from physics? Or Austin Kane from Lunch? Please don't tell me it's Austin Ray from the supermarket. I worked with him for a whole day; all he does is sit at the cash register and eat his own boogers,"

"Ew! I didn't even realize how many Austin's we knew. It's funny how one name can be so popular. I mean I wonder how many Ally's there are in the world. Or Trish's? Wouldn't it be fun to know? I-" Trish glared at Ally's attempt to stall once again and Ally sighed looking down at her feet.

"His name's Austin Moon," she stated and Trish's eyes grew wide.

"I know him! He was in my Home Economics class last year! He always makes class funnier," Trish smiles "Plus, he always lights something on fire, Mr. Foray get's so mad, it's hilarious! I can't believe you're going to the party with him, he's like…popular! How did you get invited to go to a party with him let alone get the chance to speak to him?"

"We met the other day," she lies looking through the man skirts before pulling out a yellow one with white polka dots "This should work, and I think I have a flower I can put in my hair to match this. Thanks for the outfit Trish but I'll see you around!"

Ally went to grab the black top from Trish's grasp, but Trish moved her arm out of Ally's reach.

"Okay first of all, why are you rushing? I thought we were best friends, you can tell me anything!" Trish rolled her eyes, annoyed "Second of all, you're not leaving here until we find you some sandals to go with that outfit."

"Ugh fine, I'll tell you what happened." Ally gave in and told Trish the whole story of what had happened that morning starting with Austin sitting at her table and ending off with his invite to the bonfire. Except, the word fake had never exactly come up in the conversation. Or pretending.

"So, you met Austin Moon and in less than 5 hours got him to ask you out? Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Als!" Trish congratulated. She doesn't know why she lied to Trish and told her they were actually going out. Maybe it was because she was embarrassed? But, why would she be embarrassed? She wasn't quite sure.

"Yea, just don't be broadcasting this news everywhere. We're trying to keep it on the down low," Ally warned and Trish nodded.

"Don't worry Als, I won't tell anyone," Trish promised and Ally smiled at her best friend. They had found a pair of gold and tan sandals that went well with the top and skirt "I just don't understand how you could like Dallas, when Austin Moon asked you out. I can't believe you didn't embarrass yourself."

Ally glared at Trish, "I don't know, I thought he was being kind of friendly. I mean I don't totally like Dallas anymore. Who knows I might even grow to like Austin more than I ever liked Dallas!" Ally explained, and though her words were false information to make sure Trish didn't learn about her little lie with Austin, she even wondered if they had a ring of truth to them.

Noticing the time was 6:45, Ally decided it was time to go and promised Trish she had enough jewelry at home to accessorize herself. Giving her friend one last hug she left the store carrying a purple bag with her purchased items and got back into her dad's car.

When she arrived home she took a shower, applied a touch of make-up to her face and changed into her newly bought outfit. She thought she looked very nice.

She suddenly heard the sound of tires on the driveway, a car locking and door shutting at around 7:40. She grabbed her clutch bag and rushed down the stairs, determined to get to the door before her father did. Luckily he was nowhere in sight as Ally pulled the door open to see a nicely dressed Austin with his fist in the air prepared to knock on the door. His face was of confusion but he grinned.

He was wearing a black and white plaid shirt with a gold-ish/yellow tie, dark wash jeans, and black and gold sneakers. She noticed their outfits matched, but wondered why he planned on having it that way.

"Hey, you look nice," Austin smiled and Ally grinned, glad she was able to pull off a nice outfit for the party.

"You look awesome too," She looked behind her "Mind if we get out of here before my dad sees that I'm leaving with a guy?"

He laughed and nodded as she called out a farewell to her dad that she was going out with Trish to the beach and her father's response was to watch out for anyone suspicious looking and stay away from beer and drugs.

"I might not be home till late so don't wait up for me!" she cried out and heard a faint "Love You!" as she pulled the door shut and locked it tight grinning at Austin, he held his arm out to her and she locked their arms together as he guided her towards his silver car. Like a gentleman would, he opened his door for her and she found herself laughing at the cheesiness of it all.

"Ready for your first cool kid party Ally Dawson?"

Though her palms were sweating, and she knew that she would end up embarrassing herself by tripping over a wire or falling flat out on her face, she flatly replied "Nope."

All Austin did was laugh before driving away.

**I'm horrible at writing these endings…**

* * *

**Replying to reviews! **

**Rossy: Yep, and now I updated again! Woohoo! And I know right? THAT FACE! I hope you've seen the episode already! If not I can give you a link to find it! (:**

* * *

**I think I'm gonna start adding a little note to the end of every chapter, so I'm gonna have you guys vote on which you'd rather see.**

**1: A random question of the day, whoever has the correct/best answer gets a shout out in the next chapter.**

**2. I'll put my iphone on shuffle and pick my favorite line from the song that plays. Then have you guys guess the artist. Whoever has the correct answer first is the winner.**

**And then once that's settled, the winner of the question will get a special sneak preview to the next chapter! How does that sound?  
**

**I'm also gonna do a Question of the Month! (QotM for short). My favorite answer will get a shoutout in the next chapter!  
**

**This week's QotM is: What are you guys gonna be for Halloween? I'm in a dead tie between Spider-woman and the Chesire Cat... but I wanna hear what you guys are gonna be!**

* * *

**Keep Reading!  
~When. In. Doubt- Write. It. Out.**


	4. When You Think You're Being Kidnapped

**Hey! I'm Back!**

* * *

**So either one of two things is happening:**

**Your getting two new oneshots in November and an update of WYDATS**

**Your getting two new chapters of WYDATS and a new oneshot like very early on in November…like next Sunday.**

**I think it's mainly gonna depend on whether or not I can finish up Chapters 5 & 6. I think I might but I don't know, if you have any preferences let me know. **

**So yeah, I also realize I never uploaded a Halloween oneshot, and that was because I honestly could not think of a good original plot. I wrote like 10 new oneshots and I'm already starting another multi-chapter but that's not getting published till I finish it.**

* * *

**QotM Winner: Nobody, because I didn't really get that many answers. So, I'm gonna ask the same question! What are you gonna be for Halloween? Best answer gets a shoutout in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Recap:  
**

_"Hey, you look nice," Austin smiled and Ally grinned, glad she was able to pull off a nice outfit for the party._

_"You look awesome too," She looked behind her "Mind if we get out of here before my dad sees that I'm leaving with a guy?"_

_He laughed and nodded as she called out a farewell to her dad that she was going out with Trish to the beach and her father's response was to watch out for anyone suspicious looking and stay away from beer and drugs._

_"I might not be home till late so don't wait up for me!" she cried out and heard a faint "Love You!" as she pulled the door shut and locked it tight grinning at Austin, he held his arm out to her and she locked their arms together as he guided her towards his silver car. Like a gentleman would, he opened his door for her and she found herself laughing at the cheesiness of it all._

_"Ready for your first cool kid party Ally Dawson?"_

_Though her palms were sweating, and she knew that she would end up embarrassing herself by tripping over a wire or falling flat out on her face, she flatly replied "Nope."_

_All Austin did was laugh before driving away._

* * *

**When You Think You're Being Kidnapped**

The two drove for about 20 minutes before Austin pulled into a large parking lot that was practically empty.

"What are we doing? Where's the party?" Ally was confused. She saw absolutely no people in the parking lot. She soon felt her throat begin to clamp up and paranoia ran through her head. Her breathing became shallow as she feared what might happen.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted this guy! I should have never gotten myself into this mess! What is he kills me? _ Horrible thoughts were bursting in her head until Austin turned and smiled a gentle smile and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm just meeting someone here first, he needed a ride ," he explained and then interrupted her before she could even open her mouth "and no, it's not a drug dealer or thug I hang out with. It's my dad dropping off my brother Charlie."

Ally relaxed and all of her tension faded as she let out a breath "That's a relief, I thought you were going to-"

"Going to what?"

"You know what, forget it!" She laughed nervously and looked down at her hands. She had suddenly taken an interest in chipping the nail polish on her fingers "So, any specifics I should know about this party?"

"You really never have been to a party, have you?" she was afraid he'd just laugh in her face, but all he did was smile "Just have fun. Don't worry about anything, just mingle and dance-"

"I am _not _dancing. I'll ruin the whole party, and embarrass myself into an oblivion," she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Alright so then don't dance. Just do whatever feels comfortable," he tells her and she nods "There's gonna be this stage set up, I'll probably be up there for a little while, at least an hour, doing a few songs. You can hang out with Charlie while I'm up there. He's usually dancing back-up for my gigs, but this is kinda small so he won't even bother."

Just then, Ally sees headlights in her mirror and turns around to see a green minivan pull up beside the car. Austin rolls his window down as the door to the green minivan opens and a boy, looking remarkably similar to Austin steps out.

The boy climbed into the backseat of Austin's car, not taking a notice to Ally at first but when he did, his eyes widened and he kept his head down.

The window of the minivan beside them rolled down and Austin did the same with his window.

"You boys be careful now, have fun at Dez's house!" A man's voice yelled from the minivan. Ally couldn't quite see his face and didn't really want him to see her so she hid behind Austin.

"We will Dad, g'night!" Austin yelled before rolling his window up and turning around.

"Hey Charlie, this is Ally, my girlfriend," Austin introduced her, and the word girlfriend seemed foreign coming from his mouth. Ally turned and saw Charlie's eyes widen a bit but he smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," he said and gave a small wave. He was wearing a red Hollister t-shirt and jeans. He had a red snapback on his head and wore red Osiris sneakers. Ally took a look into his golden hazel eyes and could have sworn she'd seen this boy before, but decided to ignore it because after-all, he did look just like Austin.

"I'm Ally," She reached her hand into the back and shook his, his palms were sweating and she wondered why he was so nervous.

"So, let's go!" Austin announced and turn the keys in the ignition, the car roaring to life. Ally then turned to Austin.

"Wait, did your dad just say have a fun time at Dez's?" She asked and Austin nodded.

"I told him me and Charlie were gonna sleep there tonight, he's not exactly the biggest party fan," Austin replied cooly and Charlie spoke up.

"I thought you didn't tell him because-" but Austin interrupted

"No, you know dad, he'll think there's drinking and all that bad stuff involved, and he'd never let us go," he laughed nervously and Charlie shrunk back into his seat and went back to playing on his phone. Ally, not wanting to question it any longer sighed and looked out her window.

Suddenly, she looked and saw a flash of bright lights, looking closer she could see tiny specks of people down on the beach from the top of the hill they were on. Austin parked on the road near a path where they could walk directly onto the beach where the party was. When they got out of the car, Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's waist.

"You know, for show," he whispered into her ear so Charlie wouldn't over hear.

The sound of Nikki Minaj's "Starships" rang loudly from where they were and Ally suddenly frowned.

"Do you think it's healthy that the music's this loud? Don't get me wrong I love music and all but the frequency is really bad for you and it could damage your ear drums and," Ally felt herself subconsciously reach for a piece of hair to shove in her mouth, but Austin took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as they walked. She suddenly forgot of her rambling and felt her cheeks heat up.

She looked down at the ground when they entered, because soon everybody was staring at them.

"Austin, you made it dude!"

"What took you so long bro?"

People were practically rejoicing at the arrival of Austin, and his new girlfriend. Ally not wanting all the attention decided to look over at Charlie to see he was looking down at the ground and kicking at some sand. When Austin went off to talk to a few people she went over to him.

"Hey," she smiled and he looked up, and then looked around to make sure she was actually talking to him.

"Hi," he blinked and she giggled.

"Does he always get this much attention?" she asked and Charlie nodded.

"Yea, and I usually do too, but none of the people I usually hang out with could come. There either on vacation or sick or just were too lazy," he explained and Ally didn't know where to take the conversation from here. An awkward pause hung over the two.

"Don't look now, but at least 10 girls are giving you the death glare. One of them even keeps tossing a rock around in her hand like she's gonna throw it at you," he laughed and Ally's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no," she sighed. She knew "dating" Austin would come with a price, but she didn't realize how many girls actually liked him. She turned around and saw Nikki coming towards her with narrowed eyes.

"Ally! How great to see you again!" The girl's eye twitched and she came closer. Ally looked over at Charlie, to see if he could help her out of this situation, but he had walked over to some black haired boy and left her alone.

"Nice to see you too…" Even though she knew the girl's name, she acted as if she didn't remember.

"Nikki. Austin came up with the nickname for me! Isn't that cute?" She exclaimed and Ally nodded her head. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Austin was getting on stage and smiled.

"Really cool! Sorry Nikki, but uh- um," She spluttered, trying to think of a reason why she had to abandon the girl, luckily she didn't have too.

"Ally!" She sighed in relief at her luck and turned to see that none other than Dallas had arrived and was waving her over. She felt herself get all giddy and nodded at him.

"Sorry Nikki! Talk to you some other time?" She said and practically ran to the cell phone cart cutie. He grinned when she came closer and Ally felt like she was on the top of the world.

"H-Hey Dallas!" She stuttered.

"Hi Ally, sorry if I interrupted you, I don't really know anyone around here… I felt awkward standing by myself," he shrugged and Ally nodded enthusiastically.

"Me Totally understands that. Me feels awkward too... Me shut up now," Once she had realized the stupidity of her mumbling, Ally had a feeling her face had taken over the work of the sun. You could crack an egg on her cheek and it would fry in seconds.

Dallas laughed and Ally looked at the ground "Well, me thinks you look very pretty tonight," and with that sentence alone Ally smiled brightly at him again. Over the very loud screaming in her head (Well, she prayed to God it was only in her head) she could hear Austin doing his mic check and decided to join Charlie at the front of the stage.

After thanking Dallas and stuttering a goodbye, she smiled and moved toward Charlie who was by the front of the small set up stage.

Charlie was standing next to a red-headed boy and Ally was able to see that it was Dez from her biology class. He had gotten a lot taller and his hair had now grown out so it was hanging over his eyes instead of the short spiky cut he had sported during the year.

"Hey Charlie," Ally said and he noticed her.

"Hey Ally, Austin's about to perform, he should be doing at least 10 songs," He told her.

"Cool, anything good?" She asked referring to the music choices.

"Yea, I think he's doing a Bruno Mars and a Justin Bieber cover, I know you girls tend to be really into that," he said and Ally laughed.

"No I mean, his songs? Doesn't he have his own songs?" She giggled and it was Charlie's turn to laugh.

"Austin? Write his own songs?" He said in between fits of laughter "The best song Austin's ever written had the word song in it about 20 times,"

"Wow, so it's just covers, nothing original?" Ally wondered aloud. How can you perform without having at least something of your own?

She shouldn't judge him anyways. She may write her own songs, but she would never have the courage that Austin had to get up on stage and perform for a crowd.

"Yea, he's not really one for originality," Charlie explained and then suddenly Austin was speaking into the mic.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin and the first song I'll be singing is 'Keep Your Head Up' by Andy Grammar!" he introduced and as he sang the song Ally noted that he wasn't all that bad. She nodded her head and tapped her foot to the beat as she listened to Austin's melodic ring out.

In a matter of minutes the song was over, and before Ally could even blink Austin's mini-concert was over and a small crowd had gathered around the stage, praising him. He looked down at the crowd smiling, and then Ally noticed Nikki jumping sky high to get his attention.

He looked at Ally and motioned for her to come up on stage with him. She shook her head no and he just rolled his eyes and took the hand that was nervously reaching for a chunk of hair, pulling her up.

"You did a really good job!" she admitted and he thanked her.

"Hey, mind if I spin you, it'll look kind of romantic I guess, and Nikki looks like she might pounce on stage," he told her and she looked out noticing Dallas was gazing over at them. She nodded so he picked her up and swung her around. She laughed, actually enjoying the feeling and smiled. Looking down, the crowd had dispersed and Nikki was glumly walking away. Dallas was walking towards a bonfire where a group of kids was making s'mores while running a hand through his hair.

She smiled and looking at Austin, she noticed him staring off at something. She followed his gaze to see Charlie, now by himself, looking just as downcast as Nikki. She wondered to herself why his happy party mood had faded into this. She instead shrugged and felt herself yawn.

"Austin, I hate to be the party-crasher, but I'm exhausted. Can we get out of here?" She checked her phone and noticed it was close to midnight. It was way too late to go home, she'd just go to Trish's and spend the night.

"Yea sure, besides Dez is leaving now anyways so Charlie and I were gonna get out of here."

"Awesome, don't drop me off home, just drop me off at the mall, I'm going over to a friend's house for the night."

"No prob," he grinned at her and winked and she stepped down off the stage. She went to go towards Charlie but when he saw her coming he just walked away, towards the area where the car was parked.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Ally asked and Austin just shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said looking out at his younger brother. His expression didn't seem worried, but the grin that was on his face moments ago had faded.

* * *

**Anon Review Replies!:**

**Thanks to Guest 1, savanna, Kay, KidloveAuslly, Guest 2, I'mJustMe2 for your reviews! I really appreciate them (:**

* * *

**Now, for the little thing I had you guys vote for… the winner is the second one! Because I liked that one better, haha.**

**So, if you can guess the name of the song that this line is from, you get a preview of the next chapter! (Keep in mind, I'm going to be sending it through PM form, so if your replying as an Anon without an account, please refrain from answering!)**

**~A plain old Jane, told a story 'bout a man, who was too afraid to fly, so he never did land~**

**Don't cheat! First person to correctly answer wins!**

* * *

**I Love You Guys! Review Please! [How about, if you guys give me 25 reviews, I'll update this again this weekend! Eh? Eh? We got a deal? ****]**

**Keep Reading!  
~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out**


	5. When You Wait Outside the Door

**So, I'm not even kidding I'm really upset **

**I was going to update last Saturday! And this Saturday! I really was! But then I realized that last week just happened to be the busiest flipping week of my entire life! I'm shocked I had the chance to breathe! But I swear, I'm updating this week AND next week! How does that sound?**

* * *

**Winner of the QotM****:****KidloveAuslly**** who said she was going as an angel with wings and a halo and a wand! I liked this, because it reminded me of Wizards of Waverly Place (aka my second favorite Disney show after Austin & Ally) . So CONGRATS! **

**I didn't get that many responses for that one, so here's the next one!**

* * *

**QotM: Today is the last day before a meteor is supposed to destroy the Earth, What do you want to do during your last day few hours? You can do ANYTHING!**

**Crazier answers catch my attention!**

* * *

**So yeah enough stalling, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I realize I haven't done a disclaimer yet, but just so you know, I DON'T own this amazing television show, because if I did, Auslly would have happened already ;)

**Word Count w/o Authors Notes**: 1,274

* * *

**When You Wait Outside the Door**

"Turn left here," Ally broke the awkward silence in the car that had been going strong for the past five minutes. Austin gave her a look.

"I know how to get to the mall Ally," he said.

"Just making sure," she shrunk back into her seat "So, Charlie, did you have fun at the party?" She turned around to look at him and he just stared out the window and shrugged. Ally sighed and decided to stay quiet.

"We're here," Austin stated "Is your friend coming to pick you up?"

"No, I'm just going to get some things from Sonic Boom and walk over to her house," She told him, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door. Austin shook his head.

"Walking? At this hour? No way, go get your stuff and I'll drive you," he told her with a look of defiance on his face. She sighed but smiled slightly as she walked away from his car.

She ran quickly to Sonic Boom, unlocked the door and grabbed a bag from her practice room she kept there in case of emergencies before sprinting back to Austin's car. She had a wide grin when she returned.

"Why are you so smiley?" Austin asked her starting the car up again.

"I only tripped once," she replied and suddenly felt really dorky for saying something so stupid. She had horrible coordination, and tripped over air many a time. The fact she was able to run their and back without tripping was a breakthrough for her.

Austin on the other hand was trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed her shoulder and he held up one hand in defense.

"So, you're not the most athletic person in the world. That's totally normal," his eyes then got wider and he looked at her "I know what I'm going to do, we're going back to the beach tomorrow." He said and Ally groaned.

"Austin I already told you how much I hate-" she was complaining but he wasn't listening.

"Yes you're going. I'll pick you up at 11." He told her.

"Just keep going straight and turn right on to Bayfront Avenue," she instructed, deciding to not argue anymore because she figured she was distracting him from driving.

"Which house number?" Austin asked as they pulled onto the street.

"42," She said and he pulled up in front of the house. She smiled and was about to thank him and get out of the car when he cut the engine and opened his door, walking around to open hers.

"You don't have to open my door, we're not act-" she quickly stopped herself before she blew their cover in front of Charlie.

"Please, babe, I want to," he smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her up and out. She turned her head back towards the car and waved to Charlie.

"It was nice meeting you!" She said and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back before turning to his phone. She shut the car door and Austin started walking her to the door.

"I still wonder why he was so upset," she said and Austin shrugged.

"I'll talk to him in the car," he said and she nodded to him. They reached the doorstep and she turned to thank him for inviting him but he was leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek while Charlie was still watching them. His lips ended up reaching the corner of her mouth rather than the middle of her cheek like he had planned.

"Umm, uh," she stuttered and mumbled a thank you walking into the open house. Austin stood there kind of blankly. He shook himself up a little before heading back to his car and driving away.

"So dude," he said immediately "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," Charlie told him. Austin could tell in the tone of his voice he was lying.

"Really? Because usually when I drop my girlfriend off at her house you're practically pushing her out of the front seat so you get shot gun. Why'd you stay in the back?"

"I don't know. I'm tired," came his blunt response and Austin sighed.

"Are you sure everything's ok? You're acting like something's up," Austin said looking into the mirror. Charlie looked up and stared him right in the eyes.

"Everything is fine." He deadpanned and Austin just rolled his eyes and drove toward Dez's.

Meanwhile, in the De la Rosa household, a grumpy looking Trish was standing in the doorway, glaring at her best friend who looked rather confused as she watched Austin's car drive down the road.

"You woke me up," she huffed and Ally turned towards her.

"Sorry Trish, I just thought it would be too late for me to go home and my dad never really cares when I spend the night at your house and I wasn't just gonna climb up to my window and-" Ally blabbered but stopped when she saw Trish just continuing to glare at her.

"Alright, but I'm going to sleep. You can sleep on the couch," Trish said and began to head up the stairs towards her room. Ally sighed and her face reddened at the thought of the cheek kiss. She didn't think she was going to be sleeping much.

"Ooh what happened?" Trish said eagerly and Ally cocked her head to the side, then mentally facepalmed.

"Was I speaking out loud?" She asked and Trish nodded "It's just, before you opened the door, Austin kissed me-"

"He kissed you?!" Trish squealed

"On the cheek," Ally made sure to point out it was just on the cheek. Well, ok maybe a little closer to her lips then her cheek but it was meant to be the cheek! No matter how much Austin wanted this to seem realistic for non-stalker purposes, he would never actually want to kiss her…would he?

"I just don't get it Ally," Trish said as she sat on her bed. Ally sat on the couch across the room "You've had bad luck with guys since Johnny Clemmons called you a dork in 7th grade. The only guys you've ever talked to in school are teachers and the only guy you've ever liked is Dallas. How is it that after meeting him one morning, _the _Austin Moon has asked you out?"

Ally opened her mouth, but closed it. She felt heat flush her cheeks and she sputtered a bit. She was a bit insulted by what Trish had said, but she knew it was the honest truth. She knew this was a bad idea.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered "I was having coffee and writing in my book and he just came over and started talking and pretty soon he was asking me out. He left before I could say no," she thought that sounded pretty good.

"Well, how long do you think this will last? Do you think you'll go out again? Or start dating? Or is this kind of like a short fling?" Trish inquired and suddenly Ally thought about it. How long would this last? What if Nikki never left Austin alone? What if Dallas moved out of state or got another girlfriend? They couldn't just pretend to date forever.

"Um, I don't know, he invited me to the beach tomorrow, so I assume he wants to keep this going," she told her best friend who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Well, just let Austin know that if he ever messes with you, he'll have me to deal with," she said closing her eyes and Ally smiled.

She was glad to know that some things in her life were still honest.

* * *

**So whaddya think? I think this turned out pretty well! I'm not totally pleased with it, but I think it's pretty good.**

** Comments . Suggestions. Concerns. Let me know!**

**Oh, and could you all be the dolls that you are and vote for the pole on my profile? I wan't to know which one-shot you want to see next!**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**Guest(1)- Hmmm, well according to Charlie he's 'fine' BUT We all know there is definitely something behind it. Guess you'll just have to keep reading ^.^**

**Ashleee- Well, as I just said, we don't know yet! Aww thanks! d:) **

**Guest(2)- 25 isn't that much, I got like 22 for my first chapter of this, but you guys didn't get their...maybe this time! And who knows? Maybe? d;)**

**Bubble Gum- Yeah, sorry! Not first! But you're also an anon which means you don't get the sneak preview anyway :/ But still good effort! d:D**

* * *

**Lyric Guessing Time! ( I need a clever name for this…anyone have any ideas?)**

**Congratulations to the first winner: Aweseomesauce325! I hope the sneak preview satisfied you!**

**Remember, whoever is the first one to guess the song this is from wins a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

**~Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight~**

**Seriously, this is from one of my favorite songs ever from forever and a day ago. If you know this off the top of your head you are ROSSOME!**

**Good Luck!**

* * *

**Until next time!**

**Keep Reading!  
~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out**

**(P.S- There was an annoying little bug flying around my computer the whole time I wrote this, I JUST caught it ^.^)**


	6. When You Have Strange Dreams

**Yay, early updates!**

* * *

**I don't have a QotM winner, because not a single person answered the question…so I guess I'll ask a new one anyway**

**QotM: Who is you're favorite Superhero and WHY? **

**I'll tell you mine, in the next chapter. Only because I'll be taking way too long to express my love for him^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Austin & Ally, or they would have kissed already -.-

**Word Count w/o Author's Note: **1,175

* * *

**Recap:  
**

_"Well, how long do you think this will last? Do you think you'll go out again? Or start dating? Or is this kind of like a short fling?" Trish inquired and suddenly Ally thought about it. How long would this last? What if Nikki never left Austin alone? What if Dallas moved out of state or got another girlfriend? They couldn't just pretend to date forever._

_"Um, I don't know, he invited me to the beach tomorrow, so I assume he wants to keep this going," she told her best friend who looked like she was about to fall asleep._

_"Well, just let Austin know that if he ever messes with you, he'll have me to deal with," she said closing her eyes and Ally smiled._

_She was glad to know that some things in her life were still honest._

* * *

**When You Have Weird Dreams**

"C'mon Ally, it's not _that_ hard to stand on a surfboard," Austin laughed at her and she clung to the board for dear life.

"I haven't been able to even sit on this Austin, how is this supposed to work?" she rolled her eyes at him. He shot his tongue out at her.

"Easy, you put one foot here and your other foot here," he pointed "and then you balance yourself. It's not that bad." He shrugged his shoulders and she looked at him timidly.

"I'm gonna slip off and fall into the water and hit my head and drown!" She said in a panicking tone. Austin smiled and looked her right in the eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you," his breath was hot on her face even though sea water was occasionally spraying her. She suddenly couldn't breathe as he got even closer to her. What was he doing? She didn't see Nikki anywhere. Dallas was nowhere to be seen either. They weren't a real couple. What are they doing right now?

But that thought almost completely left her mind as she felt her eyes start to close and her stomach erupted in butterflies. She then thought she heard Austin whispering her name.

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Ally?"

"What Austin?" Her eyes were now completely closed.

"ALLY!" she woke up with a start and rolled off of the couch. Her head hit the floor and she groaned.

"Trish!" she yelled "Why couldn't you just wake me up nicely?"

Trish shrugged and gave a small smirk "I don't know I thought maybe you had some big surf date or something."

Ally groaned and sat up on the bed "Really? I thought I stopped sleep-talking like 3 years ago!" Trish laughed and threw her bag at her.

"You did, you told me about it last night, now can we go to the mall?" she begged. Ally blushed at her mistake and rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom to start getting ready.

The first thing she did when she walked in was run the cold water and use it to splash her face. But not in that weird way they do it in the skin care commercials; the only thing that led to was a mess.

She had known Austin for a day. _One_ freaking day! How is she already dreaming about things like that?

She changed into a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank-top, and was happy to find a pair of sunglasses in the bag as well. She put a few bow clips in her hair and locked a yellow watch on her wrist. She tucked the sunglasses onto the top of her head and walked out.

She took a deep breath and faced Trish, deciding to put the whole Austin dream behind her.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ally asked as she and Trish walked to the door.

"11:15, why?" Trish asked and Ally grimaced as she looked out the window and noticed Austin's car was parked in front of Trish's house. She groaned.

"What?" Trish looked at her quizzically and Ally gave a sheepish smile "You're blowing me off aren't you?"

"…maybe a little?" Ally shrugged guiltily, and then gestured outside "He's waiting right outside."

"He is?" Trish gasped excitedly glancing outside "You go have fun, I'll call someone else to come with me," she winked and Ally felt her face heat up.

"Thanks Trish, you're not mad?" She wanted to make sure "Because, I can tell him to leave…"

"Tell Austin Moon to leave? Please, go get in his car right now, Dawson!" Trish all but pushed her out the door and Ally laughed waving. She saw Austin wave at her from inside the car.

"Hey, why didn't you knock or anything?" She asked getting in the car. Austin started it up again and pulled away from the house.

"I told you I was coming at 11, and I figured you'd have to come out sometime. I felt it would be awkward if I randomly knocked at a strangers door…" he said glancing at her for a second "Well, you definitely look ready for the beach."

Ally facepalmed, she had completely forgot they were going to the beach "Yup, because that's exactly where I thought we were going…" she muttered lightly as Austin reached to turn on the radio. A song by Green Day flowed through the speakers and kept from any awkwardness rising between the two.

"So what exactly are we going to do at the beach?" she twidled her thumbs around each other, and realizing that looked incredibly stupid, she put her hand down on the armrest and looked up at him.

"That," he looked at her and winked "is a surprise," he added mysteriously. She groaned.

"I hate surprises, just tell me!" she begged and he laughed, moving one of his hands from the steering wheel. It landed right on top of Ally's. She gasped at the sudden warmth of his hand and quickly pulled her hand away. She looked over and saw he had a red tint on his cheeks, but he never said anything and kept his hand where it was.

"We're, uh, we're gonna go surfing," he coughs out and her eyes widen as memories of her dream from the night before resurface.

"Sounds fun," she mutters "What if, maybe, we just went and got ice cream?"

"Well, I already tweeted I'd be going surfing and Nikki knows that I always go surfing at this end of the beach. The ice cream shoppe is on the other side and it'd be kind of pointless to avoid her," he mentions her and Ally suddenly seems to remember the situation they're in. They _want _people to see them acting all couple-y in public.

"Austin?" she asks and he hums in response, pulling into the beach parking lot "How long is this going to last?"

He looks at her confused for a moment "I thought we said it was until we get Nikki off my back and get that Danny guy jealous?"

"Dallas," she corrects, wondering when he will finally get the name correct "and I know but, how long will that be? What if it's a year? What if it's more than a year? We can't keep pretending forever you know," she points out and he shrugs.

"How about 3 months. If Nikki's still being annoying and Doug still hasn't asked you out," Ally didn't even bother to correct him this time "Then we'll stop. What's 3 months from now?"

"Today's August 29th, so 3 months from now would be November 29th," she calculated "Hey that's my birthday!"

"Really? Mine's December 29th," he said and after parking the car and stopping the engine, he crossed his arms over his chest "You're a month older than me," he pouted.

She grinned in satisfaction, but her grin faded as she looked out at the waves on the beach. She thought once more of her dream.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**I'm not happy with that ending what-so-ever but it'll have to do for now.**

**Any Comments or Suggestions or anything you want to vocalize, I'd love to hear it!**

* * *

**Song Lyric Guessing Time! (Seriously, anyone who gives me a clever name for this can win a sneak preview too!)**

**~If You Get Lost You can Always be Found~**

**Good Luck!**

* * *

**Keep Reading!  
~Carlie**


End file.
